Modern Sands
by ColoredFlame
Summary: Zachariah Price has heard stories, stories about a long dead prince, who traveled through worlds and defeated many enemies. He thought the stories were fake, told to amuse and to scare, but they cause stirrings in him nonetheless. One day on vacation, Zachariah finds a dagger buried in the sand, and thus begins an adventure beyond time.
1. The dagger

I hadn't really thought about the old stories in a while. The stories about the prince, the one who supposedly went through mystical adventures. Although I knew that that could never happen, I still wished and wondered.

So naturally, when I found it in the sand, I thought it wasn't real. You know, a figment of my imagination created by my endless wonderings and wishes. Until I willed it to transport me. Back, to the days when the prince of Persia still roamed, and when the world was still bathed in mystery.

Or something like that, anyways.


	2. The strange man

Now when a sudden gust of wind appears, generally you're supposed to take a few steps back. But nobody said anything about a gust of _fire_, right?

So naturally, when I lit on fire, I yelled. But it didn't hurt. So I didn't bother. That is, until the flames extinguished themselves. Then I found myself standing in front of a throne, but with two seats. One of the seats was occupied by a tall figure. the other had the image of a man slowly fading, slowly becoming real.

_Well well well, _a voice came echoing into the room._what nerve you have, _the voice rang out loud and clear, and the image of the man became reality. The other man stayed put in his chair, apparently oblivious to what was going on or the person who had entered his throne room. the voice came again. _sneaking back in time is one thing, but into a man's consciousness? you have nerve, child._ I looked around to see if there was a door. No such luck.

Now I was scared. I looked back at the thrones, watching in horror as the man on the right fully materialized. He stepped off the throne, the orange markings on his arm burning bright. He whipped the thing wrapped around and plunged into his left arm , and I narrowly dodged it. I remembered the dagger that had brought me here in the first place. I pulled it out and watched it grow, until it was almost six feet long, and then swung it at the man. His black skin ripped, and deep violet blood ran out of it. I smiled, but realized that I still had to deal with the other man. He had been watching with interest and even now walked up to me, finally kneeling down at my feet. I sheathed the blade in my belt.

"Let all behold this day, for the true king has returned."


	3. Explanations

I was astonished by what he had said. It couldn't be true. But he wouldn't listen to me. When I told him it couldn't be me, He smiled and told me to look at myself. So I did; and what I saw was far from what I had had on before. Now, I had on a scarf/ hood, leather pants tucked into boots, and a tunic. There was a scabbard at my side for the dagger, and something on my back.

I reached back and pulled out a scythe. The man stared. Then he stood up.

"Well," he said. "that clarifies things. Come with me."

"As you may have guessed-" he began, but then stopped after he saw the look on my face. "But clearly you haven't. So let me start again. I am the prince of Persia. And you are the king of Persia. That sword you had back there, that was the saber of eternity. I thought it was hiding in the dagger, but one can never be sure. And that scythe? That, is the scythe of all time."

I was speechless. But after a few moments, I mustered words. "How will we tell this to the people?"

_Why that's simple, _came a voice. _you just make the boy _leave our consciousness _and then we'll tell_ them.

"I thought I was rid of him! Dammit!" the prince said.

"Apparently not. Also, how _do _I get out of here?"

"You can't leave, at least not in any way that I know of. This chamber is in my consciousness, beyond the flow of time. Where ever you come from, there is another you taking your place."

I sighed. I would never be leaving. "So you're . . . sleeping right now?"

He nodded. Then he started fading. "I'm waking up right now. Be careful wandering around in here, there are dangers. The sword of Eternity should take care of most of them. But beware of the dark prince . . ."

He never finished. He faded and I was left alone, a stranger in a lone man's consciousness.

**Please Review! I really need feedback!**


End file.
